The Diary of Mr Resetti
by LM Simpson
Summary: Believe it or not, everyone's favorite irate mole keeps a diary. So what's inside it? Come in and see! Very loosely based on my AC town.


The Diary of Mr. Resetti 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Even though I own the Animal Crossing game, I'll never own the actual copyrights. This is just a stupid story that is a product of a bored 14-year-old girl from Georgia having writers block.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I've been having writers block for my two major fanfics lately so I've decided to type up an idea I've had since I first played Animal Crossing. Please note that I intentionally altered the AC world to make it have universities, cemeteries, etc., so please don't say I made these kind of mistakes on my fanfic.

While I accept constructive flames, I will NOT accept one-word or spam flames such as "I HATE YOU, EXPLECTIVE!" and if any of youwrite one of these types of reviews, I WILL delete them as the spam and hate ones arereally unnesscessary, so play nice. (I only accept positive and critical flame reviews.)

Enjoy!

0000

**Monday, 10 pm**

I've just finished disciplining a girl named Kady who is guilty of resetting the game without saving to her memory card first. Reciting one of the many rants I memorized when I was a wee lad, I believe I've convinced her that she should never, ever reset the game without saving again… I hope. If I didn't, I'll just make sure she has to apologize me afterwards and then write, "I will not reset without saving first" afterwards on the blackboard down in my tunnel.

**Tuesday, 10 pm**

Ugh! That red-haired brat Kady reset the game without saving again! (Must be _another _new person…)

However, I was out sick with the mole flu so my brother Don went up the tunnel to teach her a lesson. Unfortunately, Don seems to not exactly be the type of mole to go yell at a person's face so Kady was not cowering in fear by the end of her "meeting" with Don. Maybe I should've hit him in the stomach more often when we were at mole school…

**Wednesday, 10:21 pm**

The twentieth cave-in in a month occurred today- CURSE IT ALL! While it's cause is a mystery, I believe it was caused when someone (most likely either Bunnie or (A-HEM!) Kady) once again started digging holes where they "knew" they weren't supposed to.

I'm going to have to go now- I have to treat Don, who is now suffering from silicosis, and Mother is yelling at me to get my butt down to his room. However, in-between treating Don I WILL find the culprit! (I always do…)

**Thursday, 10 pm**

Curse it- I haven't been able to find that blasted culprit yet! Also, Mother has decided that I should go to Anger Management everyday so I wasn't able to yell at Luke, Kady's brother, about how he should not reset without saving first. (Thanks a lot, Mother- and I'm saying that happily!)

Don is recovering from his silicosis very nicely, so I'll finally be able to have more freedom in-between Anger Management sessions in a couple of days! Get ready for to have heck raised, Luke!

**Friday, 10:02 pm**

I've finally found the culprit! It was that Dennis the Menace of a redhead Kady! How many times have I told her not to dig any holes around my tunnels? Luckily, I yelled at her so much that she started to beg to say she was sorry… only after I screamed at her for calling me "a mud puddle".

Unfortunately, Mother heard me bickering so she sent me to the corner before my Anger Management session. Boy, do those classes reek! First of all, there's this guy named Bob that wears pink and turns into a Hulk-like character when he gets ticked off. Then there's Purrl, who seems to call everyone "Kitten". Now, don't get me started on Phyllis the pelican! (Shudders) I guess she gives Louisiana a bad nickname…

**Saturday, 10:30 pm**

As it turns out, Mother wants me to go back to college since she made me fill out an application to the University of Eastwood today. Now, I hated filling out applications for college six years ago but this was my wits end.

Four hours of essays and paperwork later, my paws had calluses but I still had to go to Anger Management so my nightmare wasn't complete at the time. (Shudders… Phyllis the pelican scares me…)

However, the only good thing in the day was that I didn't have to speak a lecture at Kady the Menace today. Instead, I spoke a very long lecture at her brother Luke. (He's just as idiotic as Kady)

**Sunday, 10 pm**

Sunday is the only day that I actually get a day off from digging in my tunnels so when Kady started causing another fiasco in D-3, I dug right into business. Reciting a very long lecture about how she should not pull flowers out of her neighbor's gardens, I thought she got the point until she dug into one of my tunnels again and caused another cave-in. (Note to self: Make sure Kady gets deported out of Eastwood…)

**Monday, 10 pm**

Nothing happened today except for Kady the Menace related things… I guess it'll be a long time until she gets the point, especially since Mister Tortimer, the mayor, wouldn't deport her. (Why does it have to be me!)

This is the very last entry in Mr. Resetti's diary. He was later found dead in a halfway dug tunnel; apparently he died of inhaling "poison gas". The funeral went along well until Kady accidentally threw her flaming baton from her fire dance routine onto Mr. Resetti's coffin…

THE END

A/N: Well, at least the ending's better than it originally was supposed to be. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review before you go (Ifyou have the time that is). (Oh, and thanks for taking your time to read this!)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
